Masters of the Neko-ken
by kuraokamiko
Summary: Ranma went neko mode and hurt Akane. Now he's faced with the option of completing his Neko-ken training. Hints of Ranma+Xian Pu. Self-Inserted Character.
1. Prologue

Title: Masters of the Neko-Ken Prologue  
Author: DC James abyssinian_fujimiya@yahoo.com  
Pairings: Possible Ranma/Xian Pu in the future  
Type: Ongoing  
Warnings: Serious, slight humor, self insertion, slight OOCness, and possible alternate   
universe.  
Description: Ranma went neko mode and hurt Akane. Now he's faced with the option of   
completing his Neko-ken training.  
Website: Coal and DC's Anime Area http://www.angelcities.com/members/coalandblue/  
Author's note: This takes place sometime in the series, no real specifics, but everyone   
knows about the Neko-ken now, so I'd say up to Volume 10. Yeah, everyone's sorta   
acting outta character, but this is _my_ fic and that's how I want the characters. If ya   
don't like it, don't read it. 'Nuff said.  
  
Revised on: 9/6/00  
Complaints and comments are welcomed.  
  
* * *  
Masters of the Neko-Ken  
Prologue  
* * *  
  
Standard Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko   
Takahashi, Shogakukan, Viz Communications, Inc., and associated parties. The   
characters of her series are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment   
only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
All original characters are the creation of the author. All copyright privileges to these   
characters are reserved for the author and may not be reused without permission from the   
author.  
  
* * *  
Text:  
"[]"= Speaking in Chinese  
::= Thoughts  
**= Characters in non-talkable forms  
_ _= Exaggerated words  
* * *  
  
Guilt proceeded to eat away at Ranma's conscience while he sat in the dojo, alone with   
his thoughts. He had enough. The fiancés, the fights, the dangers were wearing down on   
him. His blue eyes narrowed angrily, :Stupid Ryoga... if he-: He cut off from that line of   
thought, chuckling humorlessly to himself. :No use blaming Ryoga. Ain't his fault he   
could get lost in a closet.: He swallowed hard, a depression settling deeper into his mind.  
  
Akane's pet piglet was missing for longer than usual, and worry had made her travel into   
a humane society. Ranma was dragged along with the rest of the household, despite his   
protests, and while searching around, locked himself in a room full of caged cats.   
Terrorized, he proceeded to bang and shout and do anything to get free. He was too   
panicked to consider blowing the door off or ripping it from the hinges, and slowly the   
neko-ken ebbed through his defense and demanded release.   
  
He awoke female with an angered Genma over him. Soun was weeping more than usual   
while Nabiki called Dr. Tofu. Kasumi was beside her youngest sister, tending to a   
wound as best she could. Horror and an unnamable fear tightened in his chest. He had   
injured Akane.  
  
Thankfully, it wasn't serious. A mild concussion with deep gashes in the arm. Lucky she   
raised her arms to shield her face while Ranma-neko slashed out. Ever since, an uneasy   
silence followed him throughout the house, even Akane refused to look at him,   
murmuring she was fine. She said she forgave him, but there was that underline of fear   
in her voice that didn't go missed. He hated it, and hated himself more for his lack of   
control.   
  
He barely registered the fact that the dojo door slid open silently. An aroma of Chinese   
food filled the small room, giving away who it was. He closed his eyes, hugging his legs   
tighter to his chest, "Hey, Shampoo."  
  
"... Nihao, Ranma." she whispered, though with sympathy instead of fear. He heard her   
light footsteps cross the dojo floor and a plate of his favorite food placed before his feet.   
  
He turned his head, giving the Amazon a smile, "Thanks."  
  
She returned the smile with a gentle one, strangely befitting for the young face and at the   
same time unusual. She sat beside him, resting her head against the wall, "Xian Pu hear   
of accident."  
  
"Yeah, with Nabiki, I'd bet all of Nerima has. Kuno'll probably come here and challenge   
the 'foul sorcerer' and then Ryoga'll come ta kill me-"  
  
Xian Pu put a hand on his own, squeezing it reassuringly and making him pause in his   
rambling. The purple haired girl shook her head, "Xian Pu had Pi-Ryoga at restaurant.   
He lost again, silly pig-boy, and Xian Pu to lead him here after deliveries. We heard at   
same time. Ryoga mad at first, but he also worried about Air..." she paused, blushing, "...   
also worried about Ranma. He no fight you now, too worried about Akane. But he say   
you no blame yourself for stupid Panda mistake."  
  
Blue eyes blinked in surprise as they met maroon, "Ryoga said that?"  
  
"Yes. Pig-boy not _always_ think of killing. Unhealthy." She giggled softly, getting a   
chuckled response. Shaking her head, she continued, "He outside... or was when Xian Pu   
came in. Think hear Nice Girl come take him inside."  
  
He lowered his head, meeting the food again. "Shampoo... aren't you afraid of me? I   
mean... I'm dangerous! I nearly killed someone today!"  
  
Xian Pu's gaze turned serious, "Martial arts always dangerous. Always chance something   
go wrong, always possibility between life and death. Xian Pu worried, yes, but trust   
Ranma. Ranma no mean go in catroom. No mean get locked in. And no mean get   
Akane hurt."  
  
He sighed, shaking his head, "I just..."  
  
"Ranma." The authority in her tone was gentle but demanding. Turning his eyes, he saw   
the Amazon's own eyes coming closer as she pressed her forehead into his. "Ranma,   
Ranma, Ranma..." She grinned softly as she repeated the name. "Martial arts wonderful   
power, yes. But must have responsibility and know how to use. One wrong move always   
leave consequence of death. That why control so important. Ranma, no blame self.   
Learn from mistake. Train. Get more control."  
  
Ranma tried to laugh, but it came half-hearted and ended harshly, "Where in the world   
am I supposed to get control for the Neko-ken? No one else practices it, at least, no one   
known! And ya don't just go up to someone and ask if they've gone under the Neko-ken   
training!"  
  
Xian Pu pulled away, taking a deep breath, "Great-grandmother know. Xian Pu know.   
Ranma not know, because Ranma not ask."  
  
Silence filled the room, and the pigtailed boy comically opened and closed his mouth in   
shock. He snapped out of it, leaning to the Amazon, "You... _know_ where someone   
who knows the Neko-ken is?! Why didn't you ever tell me!?"  
  
She shrugged, "Ranma never ask. Xian Pu know should tell, but Neko-ken very sacred to   
practicers. Xian Pu not know much of history or such, but know practicers. Fellow   
Amazons. Xian Pu never lie to Airen, have never seen cat fist actually practice to eyes.   
But Xian Pu know. Would Ranma like to know?"  
  
Ranma stood up, nodding, "Yes, I would."  
  
GROWWWWWWWLLLLL!!!  
  
The Saotome heir blushed, holding his stomach, "Er..."  
  
Xian Pu huffed, but the smile took away any anger that could have been there, "What   
Airen do without Xian Pu? Here," she picked up the plate, "eat."  
  
* * *  
  
:I can't believe the little pervert hurt me! He actually attacked me and hurt me! That   
JERK!: Akane gripped her pillow harder, her knuckles turning white, :Then he has the   
gaul to come up here and apologize?! Like that's going to make it all better?! HAH! I'll   
_never_ forgive him for this! And what's worse...: Her expression darkened with rage   
entering her brown eyes, :that Chinese hussy's been alone with him for a good ten   
minutes! Ooh, I can just see it now...: Unpleasant thoughts came to her mind as to what   
was going on in the family dojo, and they only proved to fuel her anger, :That... that...   
THAT JERK!!!:  
  
A shy knock on her door diverted the youngest Tendo's attention. Turning with a smile,   
she called out, "Come in."  
  
The door opened and Ryoga popped his head in, concern in his hazel eyes, "Akane-san?   
Are you all right?"  
  
:Ryoga! He'll agree with me for sure!: "It doesn't hurt, thank you for asking." She sat up,   
patting the spot beside her on the bed. He smiled, walking over and taking a seat. She   
sighed, "You know how this happened?" She asked, gesturing to her covered fore-arms.  
  
Sadness covered his features and he nodded slowly, "I heard it was from Ranma while in   
cat mode."  
  
"You bet! Oooh, he's such a jerk! That was all a lie about him not hurting _girls_!   
Hmph! I bet his motto's changed to 'but tomboy's are an exception'!" she sniffed angrily,   
glaring out the window again.  
  
Ryoga worried his lower lip, careful with his fangs that could shred his mouth easily.   
"Akane-san... is there anything I can do to help you?"  
  
"... no, I'm fine right now. Be careful, I don't want him to pick on you." She chided him   
motherly.  
  
The bandanna'd boy blushed softly, :Why is it that she always thinks he's picking on me?   
Do I really act that frail?: "I won't bother Ranma."  
  
She blinked in surprise, "You won't? But why not?!"  
  
Now he was confused, "But... you just said to be careful of him."  
  
She huffed, "That jerk deserves to be beaten up good. I could have been seriously injured   
back there and all he's done is grumble he's sorry, go sulking in the dojo, and taking   
'comfort' from that Chinese hussy! Don't sound like he's too guilty to me!"  
  
He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, :I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. I   
can just read the headlines now. Hell has frozen over.: He locked his gaze with his   
crushes, adding the best firm tone he could to his voice, "Akane-san, Ranma didn't mean   
to hurt you. When Ranma goes cat, you gotta think of him as a real cat. He was caged   
and afraid and he wanted to get out despite who's in his way. He didn't mean it, I'm sure!   
Look how often his cat side's protected you!"  
  
"Are you siding with that aquatransexual?!" She shrieked.  
  
Ryoga winced, averting his gaze, "Akane-san...." He shook his head, "Despite the fact   
that he and I fight alot, we're still... um... friends, I guess you could say. I care a lot about   
you too, but it's not... not _right_ to accuse him like this when it clearly wasn't his fault."  
  
Humphing, she turned her gaze from the brown eyed boy, crossing her arms despite the   
sting it gave her, "Fine then. Be that way."  
  
"... would you like me to bring you up some soup?" Ryoga asked quietly.  
  
The blue haired girl was silent for many minutes, but finally decided it was _Ranma_ she   
was mad at, not Ryoga. She turned with a forgiving smile, "Ryoga, you're probably the   
sixth person to ask me that in the last hour! Why does everyone think that soup is a cure-  
all? Heheh. No, thank you, but it was a kind offer."  
  
He beamed at her, standing, "Then I guess I better go and let you get some rest." He   
turned to the door and paused, eyes glancing around the room. He grinned sheepishly,   
"Which door is it out of here?"  
  
She pointed to the exit, grinning, "Good luck."  
  
Nodding, he exited the room, making his way down the hall to the steps. He came to a   
dead end. Huffing, he turned to walk the other way and wounded up in the bathroom.   
Still firm with determination, he made another turn and found himself in Nabiki's room.   
The middle Tendo looked at him oddly, then shrugged, "For five thousand yen, I'll help   
you out."  
  
"I don't have five thousand yen so I'll get out myself." He grumbled, turning to exit a   
door. He found himself surrounded by darkness. Stumbling around, he could have sworn   
he heard exotic creatures warning him off. He threw his hands up, "Where am I   
_now_?!"  
  
"Ryoga-baby, you're in my closet." Nabiki's muffled voice reached his ears and light   
flooded his vision as the door was opened. He ducked under her arm, exiting another   
door and walking down the steps. He found himself in the kitchen, greeted Kasumi, and   
finally found the front door. He kept his eyes firmly locked on the dojo ahead of him,   
and made a bee-line to it. Opening the door, he saw his pigtailed rival eating the food   
Xian Pu brought with her, and the Amazon sitting quietly beside him.  
  
Ranma beamed at the bandanna'd boy, swallowing his mouthful, "Yo, Ryoga! Wanna   
join us?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" He closed the door behind him, sitting in front of the other two martial   
artists. "Akane's doing better, just very, very angry."  
  
Ranma's pace slowed to a stop and he shrugged, "I kinda figured that..." Blue eyes met   
brown, "Hey, Ryoga, man-"  
  
"I don't blame you so don't apologize." Ryoga cut him off with a raised hand.  
  
The pigtailed boy grinned at that, nodding, "Thanks, Ryoga. Ya don't know how much   
that means to me."  
  
Ryoga sighed, turning to the purple haired martial artist, "So, when do we head back to   
the Nekohatten?"  
  
Xian Pu gave a smirk, poking Ranma in the ribs, "As soon as forgetful Airen finishes   
meal Xian Pu cook. Silly didn't eat before now."  
  
End Prologue  
  
Author's Note: How many times will I have to correct this stupid story and keep   
changing little details?! ARGH!! Damn my short attention span! Here is the (again)   
revised prologue. How many of you people bet that it'll be at least until 2004 before I   
actually finish this story. 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Masters of the Neko-ken: Chapter One  
Author: DC James [abyssinian_fujimiya@yahoo.com]  
Archived: Coal and DC's Anime Area [http://www.angelcities.com/members/coalandblue/]  
Fandom: Ranma 1/2  
Part: 1/?  
Type: Ongoing Self Insertion  
Warnings: Comedy, sap, waff, and slight angsty.  
Summary: Ranma went neko mode and hurt Akane. Now he's faced with the option of   
completing his Neko-ken training.  
Pairing: Unknown for now... ^_~  
  
Written On: 1/1/01  
C&C is welcomed.  
  
* * *  
Masters of the Neko-ken  
Chapter One  
* * *  
  
All rights and privileges belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Viz   
Communications, Inc., and associated parties. The characters of this series are used   
without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not   
meant for sale or profit.  
  
All original characters are the creation of the author. All copyrighted privileges to these   
characters are reserved for the author and may not be used without permission.  
  
* * *  
Text:  
"[]"= Speaking in a different language  
::= Thoughts  
**= Actions/Characters in Non-talkable forms  
_ _= Exaggerated Words  
* * *  
  
The sunlight streamed in through the parted window, dimly lighting the guest room of the   
Tendo dojo. Ranma yawned on his futon, rolling over to prevent the sun from waking   
him. It was then that he felt a nudge. His eyebrows narrowed in suspicion, despite the   
fact he was half asleep, :Pop would just throw me out and Akane'd mallet me... who the-:  
  
Another nudge, this time more forceful in the back. Deciding he didn't like to be poked,   
he grabbed his pillow, smacking whoever was unfortunate enough to bother him,   
"Lemme alone."  
  
"BU-WEEEEE!!" Ranma immediately stood up, removing the pillow as he did to see an   
angry P-chan. Ranma was dumbfounded, until he recalled the conversation the night   
before. He blushed, scratching his head in embarrassment, "Oops. Heheh, sorry, Ryoga."  
  
[YEAH, YOU BETTER BE SORRY!! NO GET UP!!] "Bu buu Wee bubu bukuweee-"  
  
"I can't understand you." Ranma sing-songed, picking up the porker by his bandanna and   
heading for the furo. Knocking and waiting, to make sure no one else was in, he entered   
the changing room to undress, "Sorry about the pillow attack. I'm not a very good   
morning person."  
  
[So I see] "*snort*" P-chan walked to the corner, appearing to pout.  
  
Ranma picked up the piglet again, stepping into the furo with it, "Aw, I didn't hit you that   
hard."  
  
P-chan jumped into the steaming water, Ryoga emerging, "Maybe not. So, sleep well?"  
  
Ranma smirked over the idle conversation, "Well enough."  
  
"Me, too." Ryoga leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"So when we go down for breakfast, right?"  
  
The bandanna'd boy nodded, "Right. We start a fight, get out, and pretend to fight all the   
way down to the Nekohatten. If Ukyou or Kodachi or someone else sees us like that,   
they won't get suspicious. Hell, there's hardly a second where we aren't together and   
aren't fighting."  
  
The blue eyed boy grinned, "Y'know... it's kinda nice."  
  
"Nice?"  
  
"Yeah. Us not fighting to the death or anything... a nice change."  
  
Ryoga looked thoughtful, then shrugged, "Well... I guess I'd have to agree." He glared,   
"But I still want revenge for the curse!"  
  
Ranma let out an exasperated sigh, sinking lower in the water, "Ry-o-ga~a!!! Ya sure do   
know how to ruin a peaceful moment!"  
  
"Are you saying my revenge isn't just?!"  
  
Ranma straightened with flames in his eyes, "Well, what do you want me to do?! Want   
me to pay for it with my life, my blood, what?! Ryoga, how can I give you what you   
want when all you do is scream and come after me?! Don't you think that has a tiny bit   
impact on my trust with you, buddy? And I lost track of how many times I've said sorry!"  
  
"Sorry doesn't cure my curse, Ranma!" Ryoga snapped back.  
  
"Well, neither does attacking me!!" Ranma sat back down, aggravated. "Honestly, if it's   
not one thing, it's another."  
  
A tense silence played over the boys for long minutes. Ryoga averted his gaze from his   
rival, obviously angry. He listened to the other occupant, eyes still fixated on the far   
wall. A heavy sigh resounded a few minutes later and the water moved, showing the   
pigtailed boy had climbed out, "We can't even have a normal conversation without it   
ending in an argument."  
  
"Ranma?" Ryoga asked, curiosity overpowering his slight irritation.  
  
Ranma wrapped the towel around his waist, heading towards the changing room, "I'll   
wait in the hall until you come out, Ryoga." He shut the door behind him before the lost   
boy could reply.  
  
***  
  
The Tendos and Genma sat at the breakfast table, waiting patiently, for some impatiently,   
for the last two people in the house to come downstairs. Genma glared at the boy's food,   
Kasumi keeping an eye on him. Soun was hardly paying any attention, his nose in the   
morning paper. Akane and Nabiki were sitting quietly together, though Akane still   
looked pissed and in pain. Suddenly, there was a crash upstairs.  
  
"C'MON, PORK-CHOP, YA CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!!"  
  
"RANMA!! JUST DIE!!" *BAM! CRASH!!*  
  
"NYAAAA!! YOU'RE TOO SLOW FOR ME, PORKY!!  
  
"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!"  
  
The two teens jumped down the staircase, looking to be in the middle of the fight.   
Punches were exchanged, and dodged, and it looked fairly even until Ranma made a high   
kick while Ryoga was in mid jump. The hit landed on the lost boy's stomach, sending   
him flying into the backyard. Ranma rebounded, following quickly.  
  
Kasumi smiled sweetly, "Well, I'm glad they moved it outside."  
  
In the backyard, they kept going at it, Ranma mostly dodging as Ryoga attacked with full   
force of his rage. Ranma finally turned, jumping over the wall. With a harsh cry, Ryoga   
followed, the two rushing down the street, yelling insults back at each other. They   
entered the Nekohatten, stopping their fight upon entering. Ranma rubbed his shoulder,   
"You're good when you're not angry."  
  
*BONK!* Ranma held his head as Ryoga gave a disapproving look, "'Porky'?"  
  
"...sorry."  
  
Xian Pu walked over, a tray in her hands, "Nihao! Great-Grandmother see you in minute.   
Please, sit. Hungry?"  
  
Ranma nodded, "Thanks, Shampoo. Um... some soba'd be good! Ryoga?"  
  
"I'll have the same with tea, please."  
  
She bobbed her head while writing down the orders, then headed into the kitchen. Mu   
Tzu turned to her, huffing, "[I can't see how you talked me into this.]"  
  
She sighed, handing him the ticket, "[Because Ranma is dangerous without his control   
and you agreed this be the most humane way of helping him. And you know very well if   
you 'put him out of his misery', as you so well put it, I'd put _you_ just after him.]" With   
that, she turned on her heel and stomped to another table.  
  
Mu Tzu glared at the pigtailed martial artist as he made their meals. Picking up the   
bowls, he smirked, "Heads up!" He called before throwing them to the table.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga were able to grab their orders and, with a nod of thanks, they began to   
eat. They finished in a tense silence that still lingered from the furo, and was finally   
shattered when Khu Lon hopped over. She pulled up a chair, sitting on it, "Well, son-in-  
law, I see you're doing better today."  
  
Ranma nodded, "I s'pose."  
  
She looked over her shoulder, waving one frail hand, "Mu Tzu! More tea! And this time,   
show some respect and don't throw it." She turned back to the boys, resting her staff on   
the table's edge, "Now then. What is it you wish to know, son-in-law?"  
  
"First, I'm not your son-in-law-"  
  
"If you want my help, you'll let me call you whatever I want, boy." She warned.  
  
He opened his mouth to protest, but common sense won out, which it rarely does, and he   
nodded, "Fine. Tells us about this Neko-ken school Shampoo told us about."  
  
Khu Lon chuckled warmly under her breath, leaning back in the chair, "The Neko-ken   
isn't something I can tell much of. It is indeed an ultimate technique, very powerful. In   
fact, I believe you would have mastered it if not for two mistakes your father had made.   
One, the teacher has to have some experience himself instead of just buying the manual   
and using it that way. Secondly, he has to have all the manuals for the techniques."  
  
A hushed silence flows over the table, only the sounds of the elder amazon sipping her   
tea is heard. Finally it is destroyed by an ear-ringing "WHAT?!?!"  
  
Khu Lon picked up her staff, knocking Ranma gently with it, "Come now, son-in-law,   
you of all people should know Genma would be stupid enough not to have a real manual.   
It is a cheap imitation that someone made because he couldn't get the real thing."  
  
Ranma growled, clenching one hand in anger, "When I get my hands on that stupid fur-  
ball, he's gonna wish I did put him in a zoo!"  
  
"Now, son-in-law," Khu Lon sat her cup down, eyeing him seriously, "Don't get the   
wrong idea. What you went through is part of the beginning training of the Neko-ken.   
You can still get the training, if you wish."  
  
Ryoga blinked, "But... I thought that it wouldn't work after you're a certain age."  
  
"You can't _begin_ the training after a certain age. Son-in-law has already begun it, so he   
can continue it. His psyche was fragile and still developing when he was younger, and he   
first learned it. The Neko-ken isn't just physical, it relies on many factors. The fear had   
to be implanted into you first, so that you may have a path to access the techniques. I am   
truthful when I say I don't know very much about the Neko-ken. I have seen it in action,   
but much of it is still a mystery to me." She smirked at the pigtailed youth, "I do have   
contacts in China, son-in-law, so that you may finish your training of the Neko-ken and   
finally master it. Would you like that?"  
  
Ranma looked at Ryoga, then gave the ancient Amazon a wary look, "And why should I   
trust you?"  
  
"Because you have no other choice," she deadpanned.  
  
"What if I don't want to continue to learn the Neko-ken?" Ranma crossed his arms over   
his chest.  
  
Ryoga frowned, "He's got a point... you can't force him to learn, he has to agree of his   
own free will."  
  
Khu Lon shrugged, closing her eyes, "It is your choice, son-in-law, but do you really want   
an incident like what happened with Akane to occur again, or even worse? What if you   
kill someone?"  
  
Ranma stood up abruptly, slamming his hands on the table, "I won't let that happen! I'll   
get more control without your help!! I know how you can be, Cologne, you just want me   
to go to China and marry Shampoo! I ain't gonna fall for it!! You haven't given me one   
reason to trust you unless it was for your own benefit as well!" He stalked towards the   
door, leaving the restaurant without a backwards glance.  
  
Ryoga was partially stunned, but recovered after a few seconds and left soundlessly. Khu   
Lon watched the doorway calmly, then finished the rest of her tea, "This will be more   
difficult than I first thought."  
  
"Ranma, wait up!" Ryoga called. "You're right, Cologne might be tricking you, but you   
can't just ignore the fact that you could hurt someone!"  
  
The Saotome heir stopped in his steps, allowing his rival to catch up. He turned to his   
friend, blue eyes blazing with fading anger, "I know that, Ryoga. I know it's dangerous,   
but I can't just... I can't trust Cologne. Every time I try, she pulls some stunt and I get   
burned by her. And how do I know that she won't keep me at that village when we get to   
China? How do we even know that she really knows a Neko-ken master? It's all on a   
bunch of assumptions and I have a zero trust factor with her."  
  
Ryoga bit his lower lip, adjusting his bandanna as a nervous habit, "Ranma... it's a fifty-  
fifty chance. I trust her as much as you do... well, maybe a little bit more, but how are   
you going to gain control for a martial art technique as rare as the Neko-ken? We gotta   
plan this out, Saotome. Don't get so damn hot headed. Okay?"  
  
Ranma looked away, eyes firm with determination, "We'll see."  
  
* * *  
  
Khu Lon tapped her fingernail lightly on the table of the restaurant, the diner already   
closed for the night. Mu Tzu was cleaning up in the kitchen while Xian Pu took a   
shower. The mouthpiece of the phone was silent except for the ringing, waiting to be   
picked up and connected to her old friend. Finally, it was picked up and a cranky voice   
snarled, "[This had better be good or else you're going to be in serious pain!]"  
  
"[Hello, Xo Hap. Is Kasai there?]"  
  
She allowed a smile as the young man meeped and a shuffle was heard, along with the   
sound of an old man, "[What is your damage, boy?! Are you _trying_ to break your   
neck?]"  
  
"[It's Honorable Elder Khu Lon, Kasai-sensei!]"  
  
There was a moment of silence then she heard an ancient voice speak with her in a light   
tone, "[Hello, Khu. What has you calling me this late in the night? And how did you get   
a phone? There aren't any in the village.]"  
  
"[So many questions, Sai. Well, I have a phone because I am running a restaurant in   
Japan--don't you dare start laughing--and I'm calling because it has to do with my son-in-  
law.]" Khu Lon answered with amusement.  
  
"[Son-in-law?]"  
  
"[WHAT?!?!?!]"  
  
Khu Lon pulled the phone from her ear, rubbing it to stop the ringing. She then   
continued with her conversation, "[I'm guessing Hakujin's awake.]"  
  
"[However did you guess?]" The male amazon asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.   
"[What about this--Hey! HAKUJIN, STAND DOWN!!! GAWK!!!]"  
  
"[WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SON-IN-LAW', GREAT-GRANDMOTHER?! WHO THE   
HELL DEFEATED XIAN?! I'LL--I'LL--]" A Japanese accented voice threatened in a   
loud tone on the other end of the line.  
  
"[Hakujin, she's in love. He defeated her and she's more than happy. Now please let me   
talk with your sensei.]"  
  
A low grumble was heard on the other end, then: "[All right, but you _are_ going to   
explain this to me, right, Great-grandmother?]"  
  
She blinked innocently, even though he couldn't see it, "[Don't I always, Great-  
grandson?]"  
  
Another silence then Kasai spoke up again, "[Ouch, my back... now then... what about   
this son-in-law of yours?]" Then she heard a whisper from the old man, "[Xo Hap, quit   
snickering and get to bed. Hakujin, go clean up the kitchen--no arguments this time!]"  
  
Khu Lon leaned back in her chair, sighing, "[We have a situation right now, Kasai.   
Xian's future husband is a Japanese martial artist, one Saotome Ranma. He's been   
difficult to try and convince that he is Xian's, but you know how stubborn these Japanese   
are.]"  
  
A soft chuckle, "[I do very well, thank you. I've had to train one for the last nine years.   
What kind of a situation does he concern you about, Khu Lon? I know you too well, so I   
know you would only call me if it was deeply important.]"  
  
Khu Lon sipped her tea, glancing over to see Mu Tzu turning off the kitchen light and   
heading up to his room. "[His father tried to teach him the cat-fist.]"  
  
A heavy silence settle in the room and on the phone, until a shocked, angered voice   
hissed out, "[You are joking and it isn't funny, Khu.]"  
  
"[I don't joke about the cat-fist. But he never got past the pits of cats. When he's around   
cats too long... well, you know what happens. It has happened recently, he was locked in   
a room full of cats at a local shelter, and he attacked his fiancé.]"  
  
"[Is Xian all right?]" Kasai asked with a panic in his voice.  
  
Khu Lon sweatdropped, clearing her throat, "[Well... basically, Son-in-law _is_ the   
situation. He has three fiancés, Xian included.]"  
  
"[...... excuse me while I pick up my jaw from the floor. Did you say _three_?! Are all of   
them amazons?]"   
  
She snorted a laughter, rolling her eyes, "[Oh, don't insult the village, one is an arranged   
marriage before he was even born and the other is because his father was hungry.]" She   
refilled her tea, closing her eyes, "[The one that was attacked was the one made before   
birth, one Tendo Akane. She only had a bad scratch on her arms, so she got off lucky.]"  
  
"[I see. He is still unstable. This is very dangerous, not just to the village and Xian, but   
to everyone around him. I'm guessing you have a plan in mind, yes?]"  
  
Khu Lon smirked, "[You _do_ know me well. Since son-in-law refuses to go to China, in   
fear we might make him stay there, could you send one of your students here to Nerima,   
Japan? The restaurant is the Nekohatten. He can train Son-in-law in the cat-fist, and also   
give him some other mannerisms that his father has warped.]"  
  
"[Hmm... it will probably be Hakujin who goes to train the boy. He knows Japanese   
more fluently than Xo Hap, and Xo is going back to America in a few weeks to finish his   
training there.]"  
  
"[All right, I will prepare for Great-grandson. Thank you, Kasai, and good night.]" She   
hung up the phone, drinking her tea slowly. She smiled to herself, leaning back in her   
seat, "I was hoping he'd allow Hakujin to come anyways." She tilted her head back,   
laughing to herself, "This ought to be very interesting!"  
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT?!" Soun and Genma tag-teamed the Saotome heir, faces red from anger. Ranma   
glared at Nabiki, who was smirking with a smug satisfaction. Ryoga seriously considered   
putting her out of business, but she was Akane's sister and the youngest Tendo would   
never forgive him.  
  
Ranma sat his chopsticks down as he remained unfazed by the intimidation, "Okay, so I   
went and talked to Cologne. Why should it be any of your business?"  
  
"WAAAAAHHH, HE'S CHEATING ON MY LITTLE GIRL!!"  
  
Ryoga raised an eyebrow, "With a three hundred year old mummy? Now that's   
disgusting, Mr. Tendo."  
  
"RANMA--!!" Akane growled out in warning as she stood up, mallet in hand, "YOU   
HURT ME AND THEN YOU GO TO SHAMPOO FOR COMFORT, YOU   
PERVERT?!"  
  
"Aw, shut up!" Ranma snapped hotly to his fiancé. Without waiting for their stunned   
silence to end, he left the table and headed out the door.  
  
"THAT BAKA!!!" She screamed after a minute of being stunned. Ryoga winced as the   
mallet slammed against the table, effectively breaking it in two. Deciding it was safer to   
take Ranma's course of action, he left the house so she could calm down a bit.  
  
The sky was very clear that night, much to his relief, with a half moon shining down and   
lighting up the yard, combined with the effort of the street lamps. He couldn't see his   
rival anywhere, and on a hunch, began to head towards the dojo.  
  
"Cold."  
  
He stopped, blinking. He took two steps back.  
  
"Warmer."  
  
He turned and looked at the roof of the Tendo home, seeing Ranma smirking down at   
him with no malice. It was a half smile that didn't reach his eyes, that could be seen even   
from Ryoga's distance. He jumped onto the roof, settling beside the blue-eyed boy.  
  
Ranma crossed his arms, leaning his head back to look at the firmament, "Decided ya   
didn't wanna become a tenderized pork-chop?"  
  
"Insults won't work on me right now, Ranma. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Neither am I, but it seems to be the only thing that carries on a conversation between   
us."  
  
Ryoga frowned, turning his dark eyes to his friend, "That's not true... well, not all of the   
time."  
  
Ranma snorted, rolling his eyes in disbelief, "Come off it, Ryoga, we both lack social   
skills and we try to practice on each other, which ends with us sparring." He shrugged his   
shoulders, leaning back against the roof, "Then again... I guess that's what drew us   
together."  
  
"You stepping on my head drew us together, Saotome." Ryoga deadpanned.  
  
"Aah, but I would have stepped on that other guys first, until I saw we had something in   
common. Y'know I'm not very good at making friends."  
  
Ryoga smirked, "However you exceed in making enemies."  
  
"Nah, they accumulate." He replied with a grin, eyes lightening in shade. Ryoga   
chuckled, shaking his head with a smile. He sat up, patting the lost boy's shoulder,   
"Thanks, Ryo-kun. I needed that."  
  
"Tch, yeah, whatever. Let's see if they calmed down yet, ne?"  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, the faintly muffled sounds of crying, screaming, and stomping   
could still be heard drifting from inside the house. Ryoga shrugged sheepishly, and the   
two laid back down, watching the stars, talking of one thing or another.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: In the next chapter, there will be a flashback to explain why Ryoga and   
Ranma are trying to rebuilt their friendship. Also, how are Nerima's Amazons going to   
take this sudden change in plans? How are the Neko-ken Master Amazons going to take   
it? ... okay, that was pathetic, but gimme a li'l credit for effort here. ;.; 


End file.
